Autre Docteur, autres moeurs
by CuteSnake Earfalas
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Rose après la régénération du 9ème Docteur. Parce que Doctor Who nous brise le coeur, et pourtant on continue de regarder.


Salut, c'est Earfalas! Alors aujourd'hui je vous propose une petit one-shot de ma conception ! Rien de très épicé, sans trop de prétention, mais j'en suis plutôt contente ! Pour la petite histoire, ça vient d'un de mes nombreux traumatismes dû à Doctor Who (merci pour les années de thérapies, la BBC ! Je vous enverrais la note !) soit la régénération de Nine. Je l'adorais et on ne m'a donné qu'une saison ! D : Et j'ai écrit cette fic d'un coup le lendemain quand j'ai réalisé ^^

Enfin, je vous épargne le blabla, et je vous laisse vivre ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin ! :D

_« Rose Tyler, vous êtes fantastique ! Absolument fantastique ! Et vous savez quoi ?...je l'étais aussi ! »_

Rose ouvrit les yeux, scrutant le plafond cuivré du Tardis pour s'empêcher de penser. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, elle ne pouvait que ressasser les derniers mots du Docteur et voir son visage dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

_« Non, pas ces derniers mots ! Il est toujours là…toujours en vie… »_ se tança t'elle mentalement. Mais si différent…

Ils étaient allées sur la planète Barcelone, comme promis, et le voyage avait été magnifique, toujours aussi dépaysant et étonnant. Se déplacer sur des bulles gélatineuses géantes n'était pas commun, même pour elle !

Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Ce Docteur était si différent dans ses paroles et ses actes….là où l'ancien l'aurait attendu et lui aurait expliqué la vie sur cette planète, celui-ci la laissait se débrouiller seule et partait dans son coin. Bien sûr, il revenait toujours, tout sourire et en lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près d'elle à son goût, mais il était…si étrange, si changeant…Aussi se fut presque un soulagement quand ils durent retourner au TARDIS, la nuit de cette planète apportant apparemment un gaz toxique aux humains avec elle.

Rose eut une petit sourire en pensant à la façon dont le Docteur lui avait tendu la main pour rentrer dans la boîte bleue, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait il y si longtemps. Ou il y a dix secondes, si on suivait la logique du temps.

La jeune fille fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le Docteur qui fit irruption dans la pièce :

« Enfin ! Donc, où allons-nous maintenant ? Je connais un petit coin au 19ème siècle, ça va te plaire, à moins qu'on retourne sur Terre ? Il tournoya autour du cadran du TARDIS, avant de lancer quelque chose sur un pilier. Rose leva un regard curieux vers la chose en question et glapit en voyant la veste en cuir du Docteur pendouiller misérablement sur l'arc de cercle.

Elle se retourna vivement :

-Docteur qu'est-ce que vous…

La question se perdit quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : l'extraterrestre s'était changé entièrement, portant à présent un costume trois-pièces marron, une longue veste de la même couleur et des… Hum…chaussures de plages.

-Oui ? demanda t'il en lui lançant un regard à travers ses lunettes. Lunettes ?

-Je…Tu t'es changé ? dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, bizarrement gênée.

-Bien sûr ! C'est mieux comme ça non ? répondit-il en tournant sur lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que ces nouveaux habits lui allaient mieux, beaucoup mieux que la veste en cuir maintenant trop large de l'ancien, mais le voir ainsi choquait un peu la jeune fille.

-Oui…tu es mieux comme ça », parvient-elle à prononcer avec un sourire. Puis son regard se posa sur la veste abandonnée. « Et ça ? Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda t'elle en se relevant.

-Peu importe, je n'ai plus besoin. Au pire, range-là dans la penderie !

-La penderie ? lança Rose, un peu secouée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il portait à sa veste fétiche.

-Oui, la penderie du TARDIS ! A gauche, tout droit, puis à droite et gauche, deuxième porte à gauche ! » expliqua t'il sans un regard pour elle, concentré sur ses instruments.

Elle se leva de sa banquette et pris la veste entre ses bras. Elle était assez lourde, et encore un peu chaude, puisqu'il venait à peine de l'enlever. Elle sortit sans bruit de la pièce principale pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du TARDIS, sans remarquer le doux regard que posait les yeux du Docteur sur elle tandis qu'elle passait la porte.

Elle suivit l'itinéraire indiqué, ignorant le bruit du moteur qui se mettait peu à peu en marche et les battements trop forts de son cœur. Elle arriva enfin à la porte surement noté « Penderie » dans une écriture extraterrestre extrêmement compliquée et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, qui ressemblait à toutes les pièces du TARDIS, mais en plus petit, se trouvait 10 boxs avec chacun un placard, des chaises et un miroir. Et sur chacun des chaises se trouvaient des accessoires et des vêtements différents. A celui noté « 4 » se trouvait un chapeau et une immense écharpe coloré, à une autre il y avait une canne et une veste blanche, et plus loin vers les premiers, une longue cape noire.

_« Le Docteur s'est régénéré autant de fois ?, pensa t'elle en balayant la pièce du regard, 10 régénérations, 10 vies pour un seul homme….ça doit être dur à supporter…Comment fait-il pour… »_

Ses pensées furent interrompues encore une fois quand elle vit le tee-shirt de son Docteur posé sur la chaise du box « 9 ».Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lutta furieusement pour ne rien ressentir quand elle posa la veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle passa ses doigts sur la manche râpée de celle-ci et leva une autre fois les yeux sur tous les boxs, des larmes commençant à lui picoter les yeux pour sortir.

Est-ce que cette veste encore un peu chaude allait devenir comme tous ces vêtements ? Bien sûr qu'ils portaient des millions d'aventures, de planètes visitées et de personnes rencontrées, elle le savait car elle connaissait le Docteur. Mais elle ne connaissait pas _ces _Docteurs, donc ça ne signifiait rien pour elle, tout autant qui si une autre personne venait ici, la veste en cuir et le banal tee-shirt bordeaux ne voudraient rien dire. Et elle n'acceptait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un être aussi exceptionnel que son Docteur soit réduit à ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse au fond de sa mémoire, que son sourire, ses yeux bleus et son ton si enjoué ne soient plus qu'un bête souvenir, une chose disparue… Il valait tellement mieux que cela ! Tellement plus !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prévoir quoique ce soit, elle s'effondra au sol (surement aidée par les cahots de la conduite du TARDIS), les mains serrées étroitement sur le col de la veste, ignorant la chaise tombée à la renverse à côté d'elle. Et elle se mit à pleurer, épuisant ses larmes d'angoisse, de tristesse et de sentiments brisés dans la doublure soyeuse de la veste, qui avait été la chose la plus proche des deux cœurs du Docteur. Et tandis qu'elle pleurait, elle humait le doux parfum qui émanait du tissu, mélange de cuir tanné et d'autre chose, l'autre chose étant l'odeur suave et musqué du Docteur, de son Docteur. Epuisée et intarissable de larmes, elle se roula en boule sur le côté, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine et ses bras recouverts de la veste pour l'empêcher de trembler plus. Alors elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que le temps s'arrête.

« Rose ? Tu viens ? On est arrivé sur Terre, on va… »

Quand le Docteur avait ouvert la porte de la penderie, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose. Peut-être à voir la jeune fille observer les objets de ses prédécesseurs, ou alors à la voir pensive, songeant à son propre passé, mais pas à ça. Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir ainsi anéantie, recroquevillé sur le sol avec sa veste sur le dos.

« Rose…, murmura t'il en approchant d'elle à grandes enjambés avant de s'accroupir près d'elle, Rose Tyler…. »

Il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule, cachée par le cuir noir, et caressa ses cheveux blonds de l'autre, timidement. En sentant sa présence, la jeune fille s'était blottie encore plus, voulant échapper au regard noisette du Docteur. Si elle le regardait, elle savait qu'elle craquerait.

« Rose, s'il te plait…relève-toi, allez… dit le Seigneur du temps d'une voix douce et inquiète, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle souffrait. Il l'assit lentement, lui laissant la veste sur le dos pour l'adosser contre le mur sans qu'elle ait froid. Puis il se posa à genoux devant elle, un petit sourire sur le visage

« Là…tout va bien… Ce n'est pas bien de pleurer, Rose Tyler, tu n'es pas faite pour ça, dit-il en passant sa main sur ses joues pour décoller les mèches de cheveux coincés par les larmes

-Alors...je suis bonne à…à quoi, hein ? marmonna la jeune fille entre deux sanglots, le cœur serré

-Mais à plein de choses voyons! Tu es fantastique ! lança-t-il, avant de se mordre la langue. Mauvais réflexe.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…, commença t'il en bredouillant. Il se traita mentalement d'incapable. Bravo ! Bonne façon de l'aider à faire son deuil, vraiment ! Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour ses compagnons de le voir changer aussi radicalement et si rapidement. Alors il prenait sur lui pour les aider à traverser ce changement, mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, énervé de faire naitre tant de larmes dans un si joli regard, quand elle lui prit doucement la main.

-Est-ce que….est-ce tu es la même personne ? demanda Rose, la voix plus claire malgré les pleurs.

-Oui. Techniquement, oui. J'ai les souvenirs, j'ai les sentiments. Oh, Rose je suis la même personne. Seul le physique et la personnalité changent.

-C'est pour ça que tu as changé de vêtements ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant

-Oui…et puis ça aide pour brouiller les pistes. Au cas où l'on veuille me trouver. » précisa t'il en s'installant près d'elle, ses longues jambes allongés devant lui

Il y eu un petit moment de silence tranquille où chacun écouta simplement la respiration de l'autre, savourant juste sa présence et la chaleur qui se répandait doucement entre eux comme le moment le plus précieux de l'univers. Puis Rose reprit la parole, dans un murmure :

« Mais si moi j'étais partie, Docteur ? Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu…

L'extraterrestre ne dis rien, le regard planté au plafond, l'air passablement ennuyé et pensif. Puis il fronça les sourcils une microseconde et lança simplement :

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir, Rose Tyler.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Evidemment. C'était bien son Docteur de dire des choses pareilles. Si catégorique, si sûr de lui…et Dieu sait qu'elle avait envie de le croire ! De tout son cœur ! Elle ferma les yeux et pris cinq secondes pour se dire qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ait raison.

-Et tu disais qu'on allait où ? dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain en penchant sa tête. Les yeux de son Docteur pétillèrent d'énergie et il se releva d'un coup sur ses baskets.

-New New York ! Tu vas adorer ! s'exclama t'il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau, il ne lâcha pas sa main et eu un immense sourire :

-Alors, allons-y ! ».

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ce n'était pas trop douloureux, et je me mets à genoux pour supplier une petite review. Vous savez que vous autres lecteurs êtes tout-puissants ? Si si ! C'est vous qui nous donnez envie de continuer grâce à vos mots gentils, ou à vos remarques constructives, ou alors de tout arrêter parce que notre fic est ignorée…. Alors sentez-vous comme des héros quand vous appuyer sur le bouton « review » ^^

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

Earfalas


End file.
